


Suspiciously Cute

by BullfinchTheNoble



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragons, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchTheNoble/pseuds/BullfinchTheNoble
Summary: Luz is out exploring, when she encounters a little dragon-like creature. Little does she know what it's planning. Even if she has a hunch...
Kudos: 7





	Suspiciously Cute

It was another day of learning to get around the boiling Isles for Luz. Because of everything that had happened recently; it was even more important than before. With no way to get back to her own realm; she was trying to get a better understanding of her new life. And first-hand experience was the best way for her to learn.

She was out in a forest, with quite a long way back to the owl house, testing her skills in identifying dangerous things from the harmless. Her instincts were getting better. Not by a lot, but it was something.

She took it pretty calmly when something was after her. A few prepared glyphs and the threat was chased off again. Though, the lack of real big scary monsters making her a little wary. That couldn’t be a good sign, but she still tried to be optimistic. “It’s going to be okay, as long nothing is after you,” she mumbled to herself.

But as soon as the words left her mouth, there was something that ran by her in a quick, dirty yellow, flash. “What was that?” she exclaimed, pulling out a hand full of glyphs. She was ready to activate them whenever she needed to.

But when she locked eyes with the tiny culprit; she couldn’t stop herself from cooing at them. “Oh my gosh! You’re just the cutest little thing!” She was just about to run over to pet it when a thought hit her. ‘ _Suspiciously_ _cute_ …’ she thought keeping her distances from the… “What are you?”

Cautiously, she took a step closer to it. It scurried up on a tall tree stump, seemingly wanting to show itself off. It looked like a tiny six-legged dragon. It only stood on four of them. Its tail ended in a little curl with a tip of pinkish fluff. She noticed the little fluff that protruded from its chin. “You have a little goatee!” It was very cute. She took a couple more steps towards it, as it chirped at her.

Standing next to the tree stump; the tiny dragon-like creature made a little happy jump. Luz knew she should be more cautious, but she still brushed the dragon down the neck with a finger.

It rumbled at her touch. It spread its wings out and flapped them in excitement. It grabbed her hand, putting it under its chin. But she brought her hand back a little. “You’re suspiciously cute for the Boiling Isles.”

She had a really bad feeling that that dragon was planning something, when a gust of hot wind hit her neck.  
Immediately, she spun around, horrified to stand face to face with an enormous form of the tiny creature. But that one was an eye-straining mix of bright colors.

It seemed to be maliciously smiling at her. But its smile quickly vanished, as it jerked its head forward; clearly intending to chomp her in half.

She dodged at the last possible moment. Problem was; she had jumped in _under_ the dragon, and its gigantic arm-like legs were right in front of her.

It stood up to its full height, and her eyes widened in fear. That dragon had to be at least 6 meters from the ground up. She didn’t want to stay there for a second longer.

Sprinting away, she a feeling she would eventually have to fight it. But at that the moment, the only thought going through her head was to get away.

She ran in between the trees, hoping she wouldn’t be as easy to catch. Yet, she could hear that the dragon was only walking after her. _How am I going to get away?_ She knew that she could get away, and that she wouldn’t die out here. But she would rather not risk fighting it.

Once again, the tiny dragon zoomed past her, before it flew straight into her chest. It knocked her over on impact. She hit the ground with a thud.

She hoped it didn’t have any sort of fire, as it stood right over her face. It wailed for at the sky, clearly signaling the huge dragon. It only took her a second to realize what was going on. That had to be some sort of hunting strategy. Cute, little and defenseless baby lures the prey in, and then the parent… kills the prey. It was letting the adult know where she was.

Trying to push it off herself, only lead to it digging its claws into her shirt. She got up on her legs, with it still dangling from her shirt. She drew a handful of glyphs once again, and settled for blinding it to start with. She didn’t want the bigger dragon to actually be angry with her, instead of just wanting to hunt her.

The little creature was startled by the sudden light and scurried off. But as soon as it did, the tree she was standing beside was bend out of the way of the big dragon. A deep growl erupted from it.

“Hi…” she greeted, taking a couple of steps back with her hand searching her pocket for the rest of the glyphs. “Nice dragon-thingy… Please don’t eat me…” She was hoping that it was sapient, but it didn’t look like it. Or if it was; it definitely wasn’t very empathetic.

She jumped out of the way, as it, once again, tried to chomp her in half. “I won’t be very filling!” She turned around, noticing the weird saw-like hooks on the horn of it, before using a fire glyph to try to burn its snout.

It didn’t do anything more than irritate it. It roared again, making Luz jump and run again. But it placed its hand-like claw right down in front of her.

Luz tried to skid to a halt, but she tripped, and ending up falling flat on her butt. Luckily, she had another glyph ready to go as it tried to grab her. A sharp spike of ice punctured the scales of the giant claw.

It whimpered, but it immediately changed from hurt to aggressive again. Again, she only just managed to dodge as its jaw slammed shut to her side. “I’m not gonna be worth the energy you’re wasting hunting!” She screamed out, running farther away from it.

If it understood her, it chose to ignore her. It let out an infuriated roar. Luz silently uttered a few swears in her head; she had only angered it. _‘Like wigglers from Super Mario. Except already aggressive.’_ Maybe it was a strange thought to have while getting chased down by a dragon, but that didn’t stop her from thinking it.

She used a plant glyph trying to stop the dragon, but it didn’t really do anything other than give her a second to run a little farther. She realized that whatever she was trying to do wasn’t working. She slowed down and pulled out a few more fire glyphs, burning the dragon’s feet. “I’m not worth eating, you-” she couldn’t come up with a fitting insult, “-hairy overgrown lizard!” It was okay for something of the top of her head.

It hissed like a snake, taking a few steps back. Luz quickly used a few ice glyphs, knowing that _directly_ putting ice on a burn could make it worse, and watched it as it finally ran away.

“Finally…” Sighing, she decided that was enough adventure for one day… If she could get back to the owl house without being attacked by anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed! It was just a quick writing exercise for writing Luz's character. Maybe I'll make some more for the other characters. Like Willow, Gus, King and Amity. Maybe Eda, but... I'm gonna be honest... I don't really like her that much. I don't like King that much either, but he might be more fun for me to write. Other than that, if I do that; all of them would be on their own.  
> I don't know if Luz would be the type of person to reference Super Mario, but I thought it was funny.  
> Also the baby dragons name is William, but in dragon. And the big dragon is a female, which has nothing to do with the colors. I just ended up liking those the most.
> 
> Constructive Critism is appreciated! <3


End file.
